From the Beginning part 1 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: Helen is lonely as she arrives at college, but then she meets the man of her dreams and the problems start. Will their love be strong enough to conquer them all?


From the Beginning  
  
It was the first day of College and Helen Carter was really nervous. I hope you have a good time my Darling! Said her mother as she hugged her before her parents left. I'll try Mom! Helen whispered sadly. She watched her parents' car till it was out of her view. She turned around started searching for the house she was living in for the next time. It was an old building with many rooms and she read the paper she got from the college. Room 134 was the one she was sharing with a girl called Alicia Matthews. She took her bags and walked up the steps and soon found her room. As she arrived in front of it she could all ready hear loud music coming from inside the room. She knocked softly, but it seemed like no one noticed her knock. After a while she just opened the door. The room was kind of dirty and things were lying everywhere. A girl with long light blond hair was sitting on the bed. Excuse me. Helen said and she finally noticed her. Oh, I bet you are the new girl here! Her eyes wandered up and down on Helen. Alicia got a sick expression on her face. Helen smiled at her shyly. I'm Helen! Helen stuck out her hand to her. But Alicia just grinned at her and said. There's your bed and you can use this wardrobe there. With that she left the room and Helen looked at her as she walked out of the room. Alicia was really pretty. Helen thought. She was wearing a little skirt and a tank top. I'm sure the boys all love her! Helen thought frustrated and started unpacking her things. As she finished she sat down on her chair in front of the mirror next to her bed. She looked at herself and her head sank down on her hands. Helen hated herself. She was so unpretty and she hated herself for that. Her long brown her was always up in a bun and she always had glasses on, which nearly took her whole face. She was wearing jeans and blouses and the necklace her mother had given her. Maybe she was pretty, but what does she have to do to show it. She would end up alone, without a family or a husband. She didn't even have a boyfriend and she was sure that no boy would be interested. Helen always lived for the sea. She loved the sea more than anything and every summer she worked in the sea-centre with the animals and in the lab. She never had time for going out or having a boyfriend. After some time she also left her room and walked out into the park to relax a little and she took her newest books about sea-pollution with her. She found a nice place under a tree and sat down. Soon she was in her own world concentrating on her studies. Sorry . . . hey can you hear me? She suddenly snapped put of her world and looked up from her books just to see a cute boy standing in front of her. He had light brown-orange hair and bright white teeth. He was tall and his skin was brown from the sun. He smiled down at her. Can you tell me what time it is? Helen looked at him with her mouth opened and quickly looked at her watch. Oh...yeah...sure it is 17:47. She smiled at him and he returned that smile. I've never seen you here before. Are you new here? He asked and looked at her closely what made Helen blush a little. Yes, I'm new here. I arrived today. He nodded still his eyes focused on her. My name is Jack. Jack Bennett! He said and took her hand. Helen. Helen Carter. She answered now blushing like crazy. It was nice to meet you Helen. He said and slowly walked away. As Jack walked away he got a strange feeling slowly took over his body. He couldn't explain it, but he somehow felt attracted to that girl. She was cute under all her clichés. Could it be that he was in love with her? Helen could feel her heart pounding in her chest like crazy. She never met a boy like him before and she thought she would explode every second. He was hot and very cute. But he was so smart, he could have every girl here and he would never pick her. Hey Helen! She heard a voice shouting for her. Helen jumped up and ran up to her best friend Monica who studied here as well. It was getting better! Helen thought.  
  
Some hours later after talking with Monica Helen returned to her room with a smile on her face. She had met an amazing boy and she had a big crush on him and she had talked to Monica. She wasn't all alone at all. The music was on loudly again as she walked into her room this time without knocking. If this girl didn't want to be nice to her, she would give her back the same. She saw Alicia and a boy lying on the bed kissing passionately and it was obviously what they were up to do. Helen was very tired of the day and the long journey here. She turned the volume off and Alicia immediately got up and glared at Helen. What are you doing? She shouted. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and it's impossible to sleep with this music on, Alicia! Helen said calmed but yet angry. Alicia breathed heavily and then took her boyfriend's hand. Then let's go to your room! Thank God that you have a room for you alone! Helen felt as if someone had ripped her heart out as the boy got up and turned around to look at her. It was Jack!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack recognised her and before he and Alicia left he ask his girlfriend if the two of them were roommates. Yes we are, but I will ask the matron if I can have a room of my own like you that way we will not have to worry about any one coming inside while we are busy! Said Alicia matter of fact. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you but I need my rest I had a long day today and I have a long day tomorrow said Helen angry and this time she showed her displeasure to her. Very well then we will leave you to rest, but remember this is MY room too so don't take over it girly. Alicia snarled. The door close loudly behind them Helen began to cry in anguish knowing the boy she like was dating the girl she despised and at the same time envy for her beauty. I will never have Jack for me she said sadly to herself; Helen looked in the mirror and saw the girl she had never liked . . .herself! How can I make him like me? She wondered looking into the mirror not liking what she was seeing. Look at me? My hair is up in a bun, my clothing covers all of my body, and these glasses cover almost all of my face, and look at the dark circles under my eyes when did I get them? I'm only 19 how can this be? Helen didn't know what had happen to her, she used to be a pretty girl when she was little now that she was a young woman things had change not for the better but for the worse. What am I going to do? I cannot let Jack see me like this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who is it? Ask Helen. It's me Monica open the door! Helen ran to open the door for her friend she would now what to do and help her get the boy of her dreams. Monica! Said Helen hugging her dear friend warmly. Helen what's wrong? Ask Monica when she noticed Helen was crying on her shoulders. Come on sit down and tell me what is the matter she said taking Helen's hand and sitting in the bed. Oh Monica! I'm in love with is boy and he is dating my roommate this girl is not nice at all and she thinks she is the queen just because she is beautiful and . . . Calm down Helen, take a breath slow down and tell me again what happened I did not understand one word you said to me. Helen calmed down and told her friend what had happened and how she thought she would never become Jack's girl. Helen honey, I will help you but you have to help me help you ok? Ok, what do I need to do? Ask Helen. First of all you need to change the way you look, get rid off the glasses get new clothes, and change your attitude! Said Monica. All right, I'll do that besides how hard can it be? Lots of people change their looks and I can do that.  
  
The next day Helen and Monica went shopping for new clothes and a new look for Helen since she had no idea what she wanted. First Monica took Helen to get a new hair done; she took her to French Fashion a new European hair and makeup salon. There Helen got treated to a body massage, facial and new hair cut she was asked if she wanted to change her hair color but she turned it down. Le French Madame! This clothing store has all the new and trendy looks of today I'm sure you will find what you need in here said Monica dragging Helen inside. The girls asked a saleslady for help in choosing the right look for Helen; first off the saleslady took one good look at her beginning with the color of her eyes blue and the color of her hair brown. I got the right clothes for you mademoiselle said the woman taking clothes of racks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Helen and Monica were sitting in Monica's car and they were driving back to College. You look amazing, Helen! You are so beautiful! Jack is the silliest asshole in the world if he doesn't ask you for a date now! Helen laughed at her friend and looked at herself in the window. She really did change. Her light brown hair was shorter and it touched her naked shoulders. She was wearing a knee long jeans-skirt and a red strap top. Helen was happy with her new outfit and her confidence went higher and higher. She hated Alicia and she would do anything to get jack noticing her. Monica and Helen arrived at the college and spend some hours in the cafe in the school building. They giggled about the boys that passed them with a smile on their faces. Helen smiled back at them. She really enjoyed the affection of all this men. Later this evening Helen came back into the room she sharing with Alicia and she found it empty. She sat down on her desk and started reading in her new books for school. The lessons were beginning the next day and Helen was really excited. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without looking up from her books Helen said. Come in, please! The door slowly opened and after some time of silence Helen turned around. She thought her heart stopped beating in that very moment. Oh, I...I'm sorry. I believed that Alicia was here. Jack stuttered but he couldn't move his eyes away from Helen. Helen noticed him starring at her and began to blush a little. That's all right. But you can stay here and wait for her if you want? Helen asked shyly and motioned for him to come in. He smiled at her and accepted. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his girlfriend's bed. Helen went back to her study and tried the best to ignore him, but with no success. She could feel his eyes burning into her back and she realized that it has no chance to go on. She wasn't able to concentrate when he was around. So... it's your first day tomorrow? Helen turned back around and watched him. Yeah it is and I try to get ready for tomorrow, but I don't understand this text. I don't understand some of these words. Helen sighed disappointed. I can help you maybe I can explain the things you don't know. Jack smiled at her and got up without waiting for an answer. Helen turned back to her books and waited for him to arrive. She suddenly felt his breath on her neck as he leaned over her and explained the text to her. She didn't hear one of the words he was saying. His face was next to hers, right on her shoulder and he was so close and yet so far away. I hope I could help you. He said and Helen snapped out of her thoughts. Oh yeah, thank you so much! Helen answered quickly even if she hadn't listened to him. She started to feel uncomfortable as he stayed there. His head on her shoulder and she felt his hands touching her back lightly. Helen's heart was nearly jumping out of her chest as she felt him moving his face to her ear. Did you change, Helen? He whispered in her ear. Helen was shocked and quickly got up from her seat. She looked away and shook her head as she stuttered. J-Jack we can't . . . I mean you are going out with Alicia and even if she is a bitch you can't do this to her. Jack laughed and sat back down on Alicia's bed. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you Helen, but it was just a question! Helen wanted to sink into the floor at this moment. I-I'm sorry! She whispered angry with herself for being so stupid. Jack immediately got serious again. You don't have to be sorry, Helen! Actually you are right! Alicia is a bitch and I came here to tell her that it's over! Helen was speechless. Why? Jack laughed again and turned back to Helen. I just found out that she slept with one of my friends, just because I told her that I'm not ready to sleep with a girl. He laughed at Helen as he saw the look on her face. What? Did you think I'm one of these cool- sex-beasts who just want to sleep with as many girls as possible? Helen walked up to him and sat down next to him. Yeah, if you ask me like this, I thought you are such a boy! But now I see that I was wrong. Are you really still a . . . virgin? Helen started blushing again and abruptly turned away. Yes, I am and I want to wait for the right girl. I want to give her my life and my love and I strongly believe in true love!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen could not believe her ears he was a virgin just like her! I thought that you were sexually active by now she said embarrass. Me? Sexually active? No! I think that a man and a woman should wait to consummate their love until after marriage not before it. He said taking her hand into his. Helen yanked her hand away from his she was afraid very afraid of what she did not know, but she was afraid maybe of her feelings, her desire, her want of Jack. I didn't mean to rush you this way I'm sorry said he looking down to the floor. Oh no don't be sorry is just that I . . . I did not expect you to take my hand that is all said she. Suddenly the door open and in came Alicia; at first she was startle when she saw Jack setting next to Helen but soon jealousy took over her and she turned red with anger. What the fuck are doing sitting next to my boyfriend in my bed? Alicia demanded angrily of Helen. We were just talking you don't need to get upset said Helen getting up from the bed walking to her. Bitch!!!! Shouted Alicia as she slapped Helen across the face. Helen was stunt at Alicia's reaction and backed away from her not wanting to confront her in a cat-fight over a mere boy, but Helen realize Jack was no mere boy somehow she knew he would be her mate for life and if Alicia wanted to fight for him she would take on her anytime anywhere.  
  
Jack could not believe his eyes when he saw his ex slapped Helen the woman he love; he ran to the girls and place himself in front of them trying desperately to keep them from fighting. Alicia stop! Why are you doing this? Why did you hit her? We were just talking that was all there was! Jack shouted at her. I do not trust her! I don't want her near you, Jack! Was her response looking angrily at Helen. Alicia, there is something I came to tell you said Jack taking her away from Helen. What is it? She asked hoping he would ask her to marry him. I don't love you anymore, you and I are not meant for each other he said looking at her strait in the eye. What? What are you saying, Jack? I love you! I want us to be together! Said Alicia in hopes he would take back his words. You wounded me by sleeping with a man I thought was my friend and you say you love me? How can that be love is you go around sleeping with other guys when I tell you I am not ready for such commitment! He said to her. I understand now! She said looking once again at Helen with angry eyes. You love her! Don't you? You love that bitch! You are going to leave me for her! What has she done to you? Tell me and I'll make her free you from her spell. Said Alicia angry her eyes blazing as she spoke. Without any warning Alicia got away from Jack ran up to Helen and began to hit her again, but this time Helen was ready; when Alicia came crashing to her Helen met her with her fist on her stomach.  
  
After the first punch was thrown the real fight began both girls where on the floor punching, slapping, biting, and pulling each others' hair. Jack didn't know what to do so, he ran out of the room to get help. I will kill you bitch!!! You will not take Jack away from me I promise you that!!! Shouted Alicia as she reached under her bed took out a knife. Helen got up fast she did not expect her to have a knife or that she would dare use it against her, but Alicia did intended to use it against Helen and began slashing away in the air inching her way to Helen's face. I will cut that pretty face of yours then we'll see who Jack likes best you or me she said coming ever closer to Helen so close in fact she almost took out her ear. I will not let her hurt me Helen said to herself moving away from Alicia who was apparently insane; she was bearing her teeth and growling as she slashed away at the air. Helen tried to run out the door but Alicia caught her by the hair and raised the knife to her face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Alicia had a tight grip on Helen and closed the door with her feet. She moved her knife close to Helen's face. Helen was shocked and couldn't move. Why was she fighting? She always hated fights and war and crime! How could she loose control over herself that easily. You are such a damn bitch! Alicia hissed into her ear. Helen still didn't move she was afraid of Alicia and she couldn't she Jack anywhere. Why wasn't he helping her? You took away my man, my love and my lover! How could you do this to me? Don't you know who I am? I'm the queen of this school and Jack is the king! He would never be with an ugly bitch like you! He's to handsome and to smart for it! Helen felt like breaking down. She was afraid of what could happen when she tried to move and get the knife off of her hand. But she was also afraid that she might kill her now, because she could feel her anger. Come on little girl cry! Cry for Jack! Cry for your family and friends! Cry for everybody! But suddenly Alicia broke out in tears and sank down on her knees with Helen still in her hands. Why . . . why did he do this to me? No other guy has ever doubted me before! That can't be true! That can't be real! She sobbed hard and Helen started to understand. The fact that a man left her made her cry and not the fact that Jack left her. You will find the right one, Alicia! I'm sure that you'll find the perfect man for you some day! Helen said softly to calm her down. Alicia cried out. But I want Jack to come back and tell me that he loved me and that it was the biggest mistake of his life that he left me. He felt that you aren't meant to be and that there is someone better for you, made for you, Alicia! Helen whispered slowly. Alicia started to calm down again, but at the same moment her grip on Helen tightened. It became difficult for Helen to breath and she got in panic. She grabbed Alicia's arms and tried to remove them from her neck, but her hold was too strong. I'll cut your neck, if you move you silly bitch! Alicia screamed in frustration and Helen felt the knife cutting her cheek a little. All of sudden the door burst open and Jack and the school policeman were standing in the door. They stopped immediately as they saw the situation Helen was in. Please Alicia, don't do anything! Everything will be all right again, but please don't move. The policeman said calmly as he started walking forward to Alicia and Helen. Leave me alone! Alicia screamed again loudly and tried to get away with Helen. Nothing will be all right again! I hate you all and I hate this bitch! Her angry eyes were fixed on Helen. She took away my love, my man and my life! She destroyed my life! You... you wanted to take Jack away from me! You were jealous of me and wanted me out of the way! You are such a bitch! Just because you got make up and new clothes don't make you a better or cooler person. You are ugly and silly and uncool and you'll always be like this! Helen moved her eyes away from Alicia and looked at Jack's. They were starring into each other's eyes for a long time. She could she the sadness in his eyes and his fear that Alicia might hurt her with words or with her knife. But they both felt a great love growing in each one of them at this moment. A feeling they never had before and that they could never forget. Helen could still see her glowing eyes and she still heard Jack's voice shouting. Please, no Alicia!.............Helen! Then she blacked out and fell into a deep black hole.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen awoke with the biggest headache she had ever had; how do you feel? Asked a man it was Jack sitting next to her bed. I'm fine I think said Helen touching her head. What happened? Where am I? I don't remember she said looking at Jack. Your are in the hospital, Alicia stabbed you in the side of the head with the knife he told her. How long have I been in the hospital? For 1 week, you lost a lot of blood and feel into a coma; I was afraid I had lost you. Said Jack with tear fill eyes. Helen I love you! I love you too, Jack! I could not go on living without you she said as tears ran down her face. What is going to happen to Alicia now is she going to jail? I don't know yet, but I do know she needs to see a psychologist she is a trouble woman. Helen sat up in her bed took Jack into her arms and kissed him deeply. Helen would spend 2 more weeks in the hospital her friend Monica came to see her every day to bring her schoolwork and class notes as Helen had requested of her; the two women were very close like sisters they could always depend on each other. When Helen returned to her room she found out that Alicia was no longer her roommate Monica was and that made Helen very happy to know that she and her best friend would share the same room. Monica had gone out of her way to make sure the room was neat and clean for Helen's arrival her bed was made with a brand new bedspread, new pillows with cases and a new bathrobe; the carpet have been change too the color was now light pink instead of the ugly brown it had once been. Welcome to our room! Said Monica opening the door for her in her bed there were flowers and gifts all from Jack. You should have not done all this! She told her friend walking into the room amazed at the change in the once gloomy room. It smells better too Helen said with a smile. You like the smell? Good! Then I did clean this pig stay thoroughly that girl Alicia didn't know how properly keep this room clean said Monica happy with herself for a job well done.  
  
In the next weeks that followed Helen had to catch up to the rest of her class and pass all her exams to which she did all with excellent grades her relationship with Jack was better too. They were in love a love that in itself was rare to find in any couple any where in the world but they had found it and were now basking in the glow of its fire. Something had change the both of them every time they saw each other while passing in the hallways or when Helen when to see Jack at baseball practise their bodies felt different; they felt a need to know each other's bodies, but at the same time they were afraid to know what it was like to make love they wanted to wait and yet they wanted desperately to know love to know their bodies. What am I going to do, Monica? I can't go on like this I love Jack I want to make love to him, but I'm afraid and I can't do anything to stop my body from wanting his. What do I do? Please tell me what should I do. Begged Helen as she cried out her frustrations in Monica's arms. I wish I could help you, Helen said Monica rocking her in her arms but I don't know what I could say or do to make you feel better or take away the wanting of his body from yours. I wish I knew what to do to help you but I can't, I can't. Helen knew she had to deal with her emotions and the primal need her body felt she knew Monica would never be able to help her even if she wanted to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Helen was sitting in her room. It was late afternoon and her last lessons were just over. She had turned on her music and sang along with the song. She was so confused. She loved Jack deeply and she wanted to touch him and to be touched by him everywhere, but it was strange. Everytime she imagined them making love Helen started blushing madly because she never had fantasies like these, at least not so clear and so often. She never had a boyfriend before and even when Jack was a virgin too, she was sure he had seen a girl naked before and knew how to touch and how to please her. But Helen was the virgin of all virgins. She had never been with a boy except Jack before and she was nervous. What am I supposed to do? How can I make him feel pleasure and love? What does he want me to do? So many questions were running through her mind, but one thing was for sure, she wanted Jack and she would have him! Hey Helen! Helen quickly turned around and saw Monica standing next to her bed. Helen smiled at her blushing as Monica just laughed at her shyness. Can I ask you something Monica? Helen asked. Sure, you can! Monica said and sat down next to Helen on her bed. Maybe it's a strange and silly question, but does it hurt when I sleep with a man? Monica touched her shoulder. Yes, it does, Helen. It always hurts the first time, but you don't have to be scared, Jack is such a gentle and careing man he would be really carefull. Monica laughed again as she saw the shocked look on Helen's face. Helen, it just hurts for a short moment and then it's over and sex is the most wonderful thing in the world. You think so? Helen asked hopefully. No, I don't think so! Monica said. I know so! So you decided to do it? Helen nodded her head. Yes, I really want it, even if I'm scared and know nothing about pleasing a man! Monica hugged Helen as she laughed again. Helen you are so cute! You just have to follow your instinct and it will show you the right things and you just have to think of nothing! Don't concentrate on this just realx and let it happen! Helen hugged her best friend back. Thank you so much, Monica! You are welcome, Helen! Monica got up from the bed and took some of her clothes out of her wardrobe. She threw a small present to Helen. What is this? Helen asked surprised. Actually I wanted to give it to you on your next birthday, but I think you'll need it know! Helen ripped the paper open and what she saw took her breath away. It was a small red bra and tong. Helen was speechless. I hope you like it, but I saw it in the underwear shop and just thought: Wow that would look so hot on Helen. Monica laughed and got her suitcase out of her wardrobe and started to pack clothes into it. Helen was still looking amazed at her new underwear and finally after some time realized what her friend was doing. Where are you going Monica? I go home this weekend, because it's my Dad's birthday tomorrow. But isn't that just perfect for you two? Monica grinned at Helen. Jack just came back from the shower. He just finished his baseball practice and now he wanted to visit Helen. But as he left the practising ground he all ready saw her standing at the gate waiting for him. Hi baby, how are you? He asked as he embraced her tightly. I'm fine and I see you too! She grinned at him and kissed him tenderly. As they broke apart Jack still had his arms around her small waist. I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me tonight? Jack whispered in her ear and Helen started giggling. There's the new French restaurant in the town.  
  
You look so amazing Helen! Jack stuttered as he picked her up at her room. She was wearing a long dark blue dress and her hair was lying on her shoulders. She had also her new underwear on, because she had some plans in mind for tonight. You too, Jack! You look great! Jack was wearing a black tuxedo and looked really smart in it! So let's go then! He took her hand and led her out to her car. They spend a nice evening in the restaurant with a nice dinner. Later there was some music on and they started dancing. At this moment they both felt like the world had stopped. It was late as they arrived at their home again and Jack brought her to her room. He kissed her softly and he felt like burning. He wanted her so desperately that it hurts. Her small frame pressed against his body and it was difficult for him to control his desire. Helen unlocked the door and to his surprise led him in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Where is your friend? He asked. Monica left today she had to go home to visit her father it is his birthday this weekend. She told him readily. Helen turned on her stereo and put on a nice romantic music CD to set the mood for what was about to happen. They sat on Helen's bed looking at each other's eyes they could see the burning sensation of desire in them; the more they look the more that burning desire took a hold of them when they finally let desire take over their very beings they had no sense of time or space. The music was intoxicating Jack began to undress Helen she in turn began to undress him as well but that was not enough; Jack took her lips into his and kiss her deeply, hungrily like there was no tomorrow. It took them just a few minutes to get undressed Jack's breath was taken away by Helen's undergarments, the way her bra and tong clung to her body and the way they moved when she breathed her breast heaved with want of him and he was about to let her know just how much want he had of her.  
  
Their undergarments were thrown to the floor and so they began to know each other's bodies the way they look, the way they smell, the way they had desired to know one another. Jack lay Helen on the bed he could tell that she was a little afraid and nervous; don't be afraid, Helen, I will not hurt you, I promise! He told her. First Jack took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle first slow and easy then fast and hard until he made her cry out with passion. Helen could not believe was had just happened to her; Jack had only suckle her left nipple he had not yet penetrated her and she could not stand the feeling in her body any longer she needed him inside now! Tell me what you want! He said into her ear, tell me I want to please you! I . . . I . . . Yes, I'm listening! I want you inside of me NOW!!!!! She screamed her want to him. Jack a real gentleman that he was obliged to his lady's request. Gently, slowly he pressed his body against hers using his knees he parted her legs and exposed her womanhood for him view and admire; you are so beautiful he said to her, Helen just blushed not knowing what to tell him. Jack admire her body and exposed clit while running his hands over her flat stomach coming closer and closer to her woman hair. Helen was getting wet between her legs her moisture was visible to Jack and that exited him to the point of madness. His harden manhood ached to enter Helen to let her know that he was a man and she a woman their bodies made of each other, soon his ache would be satisfy as Jack place his harden self in between her legs. Helen closed her eyes in anticipation, Helen! Open your eyes I want you to see me enter you to make you a woman and you make me a man! Said Jack speaking softly into her ears. She opened her eyes and saw his erection ready to take away her virginity. Jack was trying to enter her slowly trying not to make her uncomfortable but his treacherous body could not contain its excitement and as hard as he tried he did not enter her slowly; he entered her hard very hard. Helen cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time she felt the pain of his entrance through her whole body she tried to move him but was unsuccessful; his body pinned her to the bed. Jack had no idea why he was not careful with her but in an instant his hormones had taken over and he began pulling out and in again hard and fast until he had found the rhythm he was looking for. Helen for her part felt the pain go away and caught up to Jack's rhythm and she began to hold and release his penis as he was going in and out of her. They began to let their bodies dictate what they wanted the pace and pleasure of their lovemaking and the way they move against each other. The friction was strong but not strong enough for Helen; she wrapped her legs around his waist to give him more access to her and to feel him deeper inside of her. Their lovemaking was fast and hard they touched every inch of their bodies tasted the insides of their mouths their lips and most important their bodies had become one. After their lovemaking was over they laid in bed facing each other Jack was whispering sweet words into her ear touching her body, her breast and kissing her lips happy that know they were now a true man and a true woman. Helen sat up to go to the bathroom when she noticed the blood in her sheets blood that came from her not from her period but from the way Jack had entered her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Where are you going? Jack asked her stunned as Helen got up from the bed. I...I just go into the bathroom. She said not looking into his eyes. She walked to the washbasin and looked at herself closely in the mirror above it. She looked weary and at the same time different. She was a real woman now! Never in her wildest dream she could have imagined what had happened tonight. She always told herself that she would wait till she was married, but that was over no. She knew that Jack and her were made for each other and that he loved her deeply. Actually she was supposed to be happy, wasn't she? But there was this picture of her blood on her sheets coming to her mind so often. She was shocked and afraid. What was this all about? Helen? Helen are you all right, honey? Jack knocked on the bathroom door. Helen turned on the water to wash her face. Sure I am, Jack! She answered, but she knew that it didn't sound very convinced. She splashed the water into her face some times and as she lifted her face again she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Tell me what's wrong Helen. Jack pleaded and turned her around so she was standing right in front of him. Helen sighed. I saw this blood on the sheets and I just got very scared that something might be wrong. Jack leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Helen, that's natural. I broke through the barrier when I entered you and so it started bleeding. But this always happens at the first time. Helen smiled at him and was relieved. Jack kissed her again this time with more passion. I'm sorry Jack, but I just don't know so many things about sex. But I trust you and I have to admit it was the most incredible event in my life. Jack looked down on the floor as if he was sad. Helen got concerned. Jack what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy it? Jack looked back up and suddenly took her into his arms and held her in a long embrace. I'm sorry, that I hurt you. I suddenly lost control of myself and my instincts. I felt that you were in pain and that you tried to stop me, but I just could't. He laughed in frustration. Helen took his face into her hands and looked directly into his eyes. Jack listen to me! I was prepared for the pain I was expecting this. It's not your fault. You had been so patience with me the whole night and you were so lovely and even if you lost your self-control at the time, I don't care right now! Because I know that you never meant to hurt me and I also know that I love you and I'll always forgive you! I love you Helen! Jack said as he kissed her passionately and Helen returned that kisses. They felt the room getting hot again and Helen removed Jack's boxer shorts he was wearing. Do you want to take a shower with me? She grinned at him as she took his hands into hers. He laughed at her and kissed her again. Sure I want! But just when I can wash you clean again! They stepped into the shower and turned the water on. They started to soap each other's bodies. Their moans were echoing through the whole room. Soon Helen was pinned to the wall of the shower and Jack was kissing her hungrily while massaging her breasts. Helen was laughing the whole time, because they both were so slippery. Now it's my turn! She said all of sudden and pressed him against the wall. She kissed her way down to his chest and sucked at his nipples some times. His moans and pleases showed her that she doing the right things. She went lower and soon she passed his belly just t go deeper. Jack sucked in the air hardly as Helen took his erected manhood into her mouth. He nearly lost control of himself and his hands ran through her wet hair. Oh my gosh Helen! He whispered within his moans and it didn't take long till he reached his climax.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When daylight broke both were on the floor naked and most important of all happy. Helen knew love true love! She didn't care that she didn't waited until she got marry she knew Jack was the one she was looking for. I have to go said Jack kissing Helen on her head. You have to go now? She asked. Yes, I do! My coach . . . he wants us to practice again today and I have to be there early he responded. Helen I had the most wonderful night of my life last night and I can't wait till we can be together again! Jack took his clothes got ready and left for his room to change into his uniform, Helen was satisfied with herself she was now a woman not only for merely being a woman but because she knew what it was like to have a man between her legs. The pain he caused upon his entry into her vagina was well worth it, she would tell her friend Monica of her experience with the opposite sex upon her return. I am the luckiest woman in the world she said to herself smiling when she looked in the mirror and finally saw a woman not an ignorant little girl. Suddenly she remembered she had to tell her parents, but should she? Helen didn't know what to do the only thing she could do now was wait for Monica she would tell her what to do about her parents. Helen saw the mess she and Jack had made in the room and the bathroom; well, I better get started cleaning this mess up! She told herself. Helen took all the cleaning supplies from under the bathroom's sink and began to clean the bathroom. When she finished there she look into the rest of her room and began to clean up; first up she took the blood stained sheets and put on clean ones, Helen had always pride herself in the way she kept things tidy and clean she knew that when she marry Jack he would appreciate his wife taking good care of his home. Monica came back on Sunday evening Helen was very exited to tell her friend all that she and Jack did during her absence. Monica I had so much to tell you and just as many questions to ask! Said Helen hugging her friend warmly. Tell me what happened I'm dying to know! Said Monica exited like a child who was about to receive a new toy. Helen describe in detail all that she and Jack did the feelings the desire the pain she felt when he first entered her and finally she asked her if she should tell her parents she was no longer a virgin. My advise to you is not to tell them or they might get furious with you specially your father. Said Monica. Monica, I love my parents and I want to be honest with them but if you think I should not tell them what happened then I will not, for Jack's sake. Helen did you and Jack used a condom during sex? Monica asked suddenly. No why? She asked. Helen you needed protection or you might get pregnant! Said she. Pregnant! But . . . how . . . what am I going to do if that happens? Don't panic yet, having sex for the first time does not warranty you will get pregnant but should had used a condom just to make sure; if you do become pregnant you will know when your period does not arrived on time. I will purchase some pregnancy test kits and I want you to use them in one week if you are pregnant one week will be enough for his sperm to take hold of your egg and by that week it would have travel to your womb and taken root. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- The entire week Helen was nervous and unconcentratred. She never thought she could maybe be pregnant. It scared her it really scared her. What should she do if she was pregnant? She always could work at the ocean-lab she worked in the holidays, but that was not the same. She wanted to be a marine-biologist, who had the chances to revolute the history of ocean. This day it was one week ago since Monica came back. Helen was content that Jack had spent the weekend at her parents' house. He had also noticed that something was wrong and he had asked her about it. They even had argued on Friday as he left.  
  
Jack was packing the things in his car as Helen came up to him. He turned around and looked into her eyes deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead onto hers. Helen put her arms around his shoulders. I hope you have a nice drive. Helen said as she caressed his cheeks lightly. Jack kissed her lovingly on the lips. It will be hard without you this weekend! But maybe it helps you to get used to the problems that are bothering you and you don't want to tell me about. Helen backed away. What do you mean? She asked curious and eyed him strangely. Helen, I know that there's something wrong with you. I saw you walking around day and night like a ghost. You couldn't sleep and I also know that you aren't not focused on your lessons. How do you know that? Helen asked surprised. We both have the same math- teacher remember? He asked me what is wrong with you because you normally are so good in his lessons and now you don't say anything. Helen's emotions were tearing her apart. One the one hand she wanted to please Jack to stay with her and she wanted to tell him her problems, but on the other hand she just wanted to be alone, she needed time for herself to deal with it. I'll talk to you about it when I think the time is ready and I'm able to. You can't force me into telling you such an important thing! She said a little angry at his behaviour. Wasn't it allowed for her to be confused at some time? I don't know why you act this strange just when I'm around! Said Jack with a loud voice. You talk to most of your friends and teachers, but not to me. You avoid me and everything that has to do with me! So I think it's also my problem because obviously it has to do with me! Jack turned around and got into his car and drove away fast. Helen watched his car leaving the college-ground and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't mean to do this. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but he was and now it was too late.  
  
Helen opened the drawer next to her bed took the pregnancy tests out. She slowly walked into the bathroom. She had been throwing up the last days in the morning and she didn't feel well. She felt like a thief who was about to steal again. She felt like this wasn't right what she was doing, but she had to know. Now or never! She read the information for use. If it turns blue it was negative and if it turns red it was positive. She used it like she had to do it and then sat down on her bed. The process of waiting seemed to be endless. One minute, two minutes... The time was running so slowly and Helen was nearly insane. She wanted to have the facts now. Finally the colour changed and it turned...red. Helen was speechless. She read the information again, but there was no doubt. She was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of her. But maybe the test was wrong and she still had hope that she was just a bad dream as she went into the bathroom again to do the other tests. Helen was lying on the bed crying sadly. She had used all 8 tests Monica had given her, but all were positive! She was pregnant! There was a knock on the door, but Helen didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to be alone. The door was opened carefully and Helen looked at the person standing in the doorway through her tear streamed eyes. Helen? She knew that voice exactly. It was Jack!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack? Oh Jack! Said Helen throwing herself into his arms crying. Jack didn't know what was wrong with her, one minute she didn't want to talk to him the next she was throwing herself at him and crying for what he did not know. Helen what is wrong? Tell me! Said Jack concerned in his eyes as he looked at his love. Oh Jack! I should have told you but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to tell because I wasn't sure and now I am stammered Helen. Helen! Helen! Calmed down please calmed down said Jack holding her tightly against his chest. When she calmed down Jack asked her what was bothering her. Jack please sit down and I'll tell you what it is that is bothering me she said pacing around her room not knowing how to begin. Jack I'm pregnant! Said Helen without warning. What . . .what did you say? Asked Jack confused not fully understanding what she had just told him. Did you say you are pregnant? He stammered not believing his ears. Yes I did! I am pregnant! Pregnant Jack! At that moment Helen broke down in tears Jack got up and took Helen into his arms he sat her in her bed and comforted her not knowing what else to do. Don't worry we will find out what to do, I promise he said kissing her head a tear running down his check. I will find a way to help you Jack said to himself still holding Helen while she cry until she finally fell asleep in his arms. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so neglectful of Helen? What will I do now? What will she do now? Her parents are going to be so furious and mine? My father is going to kill me, he is going to be so disappointed in me, and my mother what will she say? What do I do? What do I do? Jack thought frighten at the prospect of fatherhood and the troubles her pregnancy would bring upon their heads if their parents ever found out about it. At this stage in her pregnancy no one could tell she was pregnant, but what would happen when her stomach started showing? Jack then thought of a way to help her, but would she do it? The only thing I can think off to help you is for you to have an abortion said Jack to a sleeping Helen. He could not hold his tears for long and he cried like he had never cried in his life.  
  
When morning came Helen awoke to find Jack fast asleep next to her she notice that he had been crying, crying for her for the both of them for their unborn child. Oh Jack! What are we going to do? She whispered into his ear at that moment Jack awoke and saw Helen staring at him with tear filled eyes. Helen don't cry I will help you! I will it is my promise to you! We will find a way to deal with your pregnancy he said. What are we going to do, Jack? I'm frighten, I don't think I would be able to bring this child into the world it is too much, too much pain to bear a child, I don't think I can have it. She cried. I know, Helen. I was thinking that maybe you . . .you should consider having an abortion. We cannot afford to have a child we are still financially and emotionally dependant on our parents, we would never be able to care for this child on our own. He said with sadness in his voice. I know; I know we cannot have it! She said. Helen never for any moment thought about having an abortion, but what else could she do? Then on a moment of inspiration she thought about something else that could spare the baby's life and them not having to care for it. Jack! What if I have the baby and we place it for adoption? Don't you think that would be better instead of me having an abortion? She asked hopeful Jack would understand. It is a good idea, but how are you going to keep your pregnancy a secret from your parents? What do you think they will do if they find out? He asked a bit angry. Helen had not thought about her parents and the reaction they might have if they discover she was with child. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- The weeks were passing by and Helen awoke one morning with a terrible headache. She again had this horrible nightmare. She and Jack had a family and kids and suddenly her unborn child, which was grown up in the dream, came to them and asked why they didn't it back then. Helen saw the sadness and the unanswered questions written on its face and it always made her sad. Then her child started to kill her children, Jack and then her. She had these dream over and over again, nearly every night. Happy birthday, Helen! Someone screamed all of a sudden and Helen quickly opened her eyes. Monica was standing next to her bed with a choco-cake in her hands with candles and a tablet with her breakfast and some presents on it. Helen smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. Thank you so much Monica! Helen whispered into her hair. You are welcome, Helen! Monica said and looked at her best friend closely. You had that nightmare again, didn't you? Helen sighed and nodded her head. Yeah and it was terrible. Monica, I can't live with knowing my own child is with other people. I just can't. Helen said sadly and Monica saw that she was near to tears again. She put an arm around Helen's shoulder. Did you talk to Jack about it, Helen? Helen shook her head and then took the tablet on her lap. But now I want to unwrap my presents. She smiled at Monica and Monica smiled back at her. This pregnancy was stressing Helen so much and she was now in the 5th month and her belly was all ready bigger and it was still slowly growing. Helen even couldn't wear any of her clothes anymore. Aww, thank you! Helen cried out happily as she opened one of the gifts. It was a beautiful short red dress for pregnant women. Helen opened all the other gifts and looked at it laughing. She was so lucky that she had a friend like Monica. Jack was on a 2 month trip with his class. They were testing the new air force machines at a station in Texas. Helen had been really lonely the last weeks, but Jack would come back today and Helen was excited and afraid at the same time. The fact that she was pregnant brought them closer together, but it also seemed like it tear them apart. What would Jack say if he saw her big belly? Would he be happy or sad? Would he feel the same way about the baby as she did? Helen changed into the red dress and spinned around in the room as she and Monica started laughing. Are you going to tell Jack about your nightmare? Monica looked at Helen seriously. Helen's smile faded and she sat down on her chair in front of the mirror. I don't really know. But I all ready talked to our director and the boss of the ocean lab in California. They said, that I have such good references and reports that I could start working in the lab when the baby is born and that I always could continue my studies in the lab. Monica was stunned. Wow, Helen you really got lots of information. So you really want to keep the baby. Helen turned away and started to put make up on her face. Yeah, I think so! I always wanted kids, but not that early, but now it happened and we can't blame the baby for it! It deserves to live with its parents. Monica was surprised by Helen's sudden attitude. She just turned 20 and she had grown up so much since she knew she was pregnant. The little teeny-girl disappeared and now she was a real woman. The phone rang and Helen picked up the receiver. Hello? Oh, hi Dr. Johnson! Helen said surprised. Hi Helen, I just wanted to tell you that we got the results from your tests. Helen was nervous. Is something wrong with the babies? The doctor laughed lightly. No, no! I just wanted to tell you that they are healthy and everything is all right. Helen was speechless. They? Yes, they. You have twins, a boy and a girl and both are looking very good. Helen told Monica the news and both girls started to cry. They had gotten so close since this and Monica was so concerned about Helen. Did you speak with your parents? Monica asked as the girls sat at a table in the school- cafe later. Helen was just drinking milk, because of the babies. Helen rubbed her belly while talking. Yes, I told my mother about my pregnancy. Right after the nightmares started. She was shocked first but she then was very nice and asked me if she should come here and help me. I didn't say anything about giving the children away. Monica nodded and she was feeling much better now that she knew that Helen's Mom knew about the pregnancy. But Mrs. Carter had always been a very cool and loving person. What did they say about Jack? Helen sighed and took a bit of her cake. My Mom asked if he wanted to marry me after the birth or if he was just a one-night stand, so the baby was just an accident. But I told her that I love Jack more than anything else and that we want to have a family. I talked to her about 2 hours and it really made me feel better. Later she talked to her Dad and he wasn't happy, but he understands what has happened and he can't be angry with me because my mom was only 18 when she got pregnant with my brother. They invited me Jack and his family for the next month for the weekend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack's trip have been what he needed to get back his strength and now that he had it back he was going to face Helen and tell her that he did not to give up his child, and did not want her to have an abortion. Jack knock on her door afraid Helen had had the abortion like he had asked her when he first learned of her pregnancy. Monica opened the door and let Jack in; Jack was glad to see Helen had not have the abortion like he had told her. I'll leave you two alone Monica said walking out the door. Helen I was thinking while on the trip that I want you to have the baby I want us to get marry and raise the baby I don't want you to give it away or to kill it! He said holding her hands. I knew you would want us to have them! She said. Them? What do you mean them? Asked Jack confused. Helen took a deep breath and said to him; Jack the doctor called me today and he told me I'm pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Jack was silent for a long moment letting the news of twins sink in. Jack? Are you all right? She asked with concerned. You are having twins? He asked her not quite grasping the meaning of her words. Yes, a boy and a girl isn't it wonderful? Isn't it? Jack? Please answer me. She begged him when he would not answer. Jack was speechless he could not understand how she became pregnant with twins; the only thing he was doing was stare at her belly in disbelief. Helen do twins run in your family? Do you have any one in your family that has had twins before? Helen did not like the way Jack was asking her those questions. Well, do they? Yes or No? He asked again angry at her silence. No, they don't she answered. Jack hated her children! He hated them because it was two not one, but how could he? He was the one who got her pregnant. She didn't get pregnant by herself. What about you? Do twins run in your family? She asked him in the same manner he had asked her. No!!!!! He shouted at her. No one in my family has ever had twins in my family! You hate my children!!! She shouted at him tears rolling down her cheeks. You hate them you hate them why? Why do you hate my children our children, Jack! She demanded to know. Helen I do not hate them at all, it is just that . . .I . . .I never imagine we would have 2 children at once! I want to have them, Helen! I want to be their father I want to be your husband I want to protect you and our children.  
  
Helen was now on her 6th month into her pregnancy she could feel the children kicking inside of her she could hear them crying she felt all their movements of their bodies and the pain their kicking cause her. Helen are you feeling well? Asked Jack from the driver's seat. I'm fine Jack the babies are kicking that is all. She assured him with a smile. Do you want me to pull over? He asked. No Jack I'm fine the babies are kicking that is what babies do when they are growing inside the mother's womb they kick and move around to make themselves some space. I'm a man and I hate to admit it but men do not know of such things as babies kicking! He said with a grumble. Helen just laughed at Jack's admission about men and she knew it to be true because her mother had told her about how her father didn't know what to do every time her mother told him the baby was kicking! Helen I need to know all there is to know about your pregnancy just in case something happens and I am the only one around to help you! He said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Are your parents going to come as well? Helen asked sleepy as she rubbed her eyes. Yes, they should be there by now. Helen looked at her lover. Do they all ready know about our babies? Helen asked a little frightened. Jack quickly looked over to her before focusing back on the road. Don't worry, honey, they will love the thought of us having a family. My Mom always asked me if we are soon getting married and found a family when I was going with Alicia. She is crazy about children! Both Helen and Jack laughed. Helen, you should try to sleep a little now, you look tired. He said softly and took her hand into his. Helen smiled at him. The babies are keeping me awake at night. They are kicking and turning and every 3 hours I have to use the toilet. Helen sighed stressed. My poor honey! Jack said in a played frustrated voice. And remember I'm only in the 6th month. Soon my belly will look like a big fat balloon, ready to explode at any minute.  
  
Some hours later Jack and Helen finally arrived at the huge house of Helen's parents. Mrs. Carter came running to greet them immediately when she saw their car stopping in front of their house. My baby, look at you! Mrs. Carter cried and embraced Helen as tears streamed down her face. You look so beautiful, so pretty. Mom, this is Jack! Helen introduced them and Mrs. Carter gave him a hug. I'm Michelle. She smiled at Jack. Nice to meet you, Michelle. Let's go inside, your parents are all ready waiting for you. Helen saw the look her mother was giving her and she was happy. Her Mom really liked Jack and she hadn't told his parents of her pregnancy. They brought their suitcases into Helen's old room and then went to the living room. Hi, my little princess! How are you? Her father was hugging her and she returned that hug. I'm fine, thank you Daddy! Jack was greeting his parents and Helen looked at them hugging each other. Mom, Dad, this is Helen, the woman of my dreams. He said as he took her hand. Helen blushed a little and rubbed her belly nervously. She always started rubbing her belly when she was feeling uncomfortable since she got pregnant. The babies were calming her down. Jack's father smiled friendly at her and got up and gave his son's girlfriend a hug. Honey, won't you greet Helen? He asked his wife, but she was just staring at Helen's belly. Thomas, didn't you notice her belly? Mrs. Bennett stuttered as she also stood up and walked up to them. Jack, is this true? She whispered and looked between him, Helen and her belly. Jack grinned at his Mom. Yeah, Mom, Helen is pregnant! She let out a cry of you and embraced Helen and Jack tightly, tears running down her face. Oh, my gosh, Jack I'm so happy! This is so amazing! She let go of them and looked at Helen softly. I'm Kathrin. Helen smiled at her shyly and shook her hand. Jack's dad came up to them. And Helen, my name is Thomas. Helen also took his hand and she felt like a huge stone was lifted from her shoulders at this moment. Her parents liked Jack and his parents liked her. The dinner is ready! Michelle said and everyone walked into the dinning- room, which was decorated nicely. They sat down at the table and started eating. It was obvious that their Mom's were sharing happy looks during the eating. Jack, I think we haven't said hello yet. Helen's Dad said after they had finished. My name is Brian. Jack smiled at him and answered. Thanks, Brian.  
  
They were sitting around the table for some hours and talked excitedly about the baby and the birth. Mom, we are excepting twins! Helen said suddenly and looked at them nervously. It was silent for a few moments till Michelle and Kathrin started laughing in happiness and Brian and Thomas just smiled at each other. It was after midnight as Jack and Helen got up from the table. Mom, we are really tired from the long drive. We want to go to bed now. Helen said as she took Jack's hand. Her mother smiled at her and nodded. Sleep well, my dears. They all winked at each other and wished them a good night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning at breakfast Helen's mom asked them if they had chosen names for the children yet. No mom we haven't she said. I know what you should named them said Jack's dad. Oh no! Exclaimed Jack putting his hands on his face. What? I know some really good baby names said Thomas. He began for boys: Matthew, John, Michael, Alexander, Eric, Kevin, James what do you think so far, Helen? Like them? This is what I have for girls Emily, Katherine, Kelly, Barbara, Zoe, Sandra, Sarah, Martha, Victoria aren't they beautiful names for girls? I like Alexander, Eric and Victoria she said thinking about them. I know we will name our son Eric Alexander and our daughter Victoria, but Victoria what? We need a middle name for her. Said Helen. Don't you like any of the other names? Asked Thomas. I'm sorry Thomas but I don't said Helen patting Thomas on the hand. Victoria? You want to name our girl Victoria? Asked Jack. Yes I do! I like the name Victoria my great-grandmother was named Victoria and I want to name my daughter after her said Helen a little sad that Jack did not like the name she had chosen for their daughter. I have an idea why don't we use the name Victoria as a middle name and we choose something else for her first name said Jack trying to be a good man to Helen. What do you think? I think it is a wonderful idea, Jack said Helen happily. Well then now we need to find out what first name to give her said Michelle thinking of what name would sound good with Victoria. Are you sure you don't like Martha or Zoe? My brother named his daughter Martha and she in turned named her daughter Zoe said Thomas. Helen's parents try to come up with a name too but she and Jack did not like any of them.  
  
The weekend went by very fast Helen and Jack soon had to leave but had so much fun with their parents that they did not want to leave but had too. I wish we could stay longer Jack I miss them already. Said Helen a little sad. Don't worry honey we will go to my parents' next month we will see them there and maybe by then we will have come up with a first name for Victoria. Said Jack. Soon they were on their way back to college and the stress of studying. Jack I'm so happy our parents are happy for us for our family said Helen out of the blue. I'm happy too the best part is they are going to back us up financially and will be there to help us take care of the babies he said. The drive was long when they finally reached their destination Monica was there to greet them. How did everything go? She asked them. Everything went fantastic they love our children and us too! Said Helen happily. That is wonderful! I knew they would love you too together and the babies too, tell me what happened I want to know every detail Monica said. Back in Helen's and Monica's room she and Jack began to tell Monica all that when on during they stay at Helen's parents, they told her of how they help chose the babies names but that they still needed to find the perfect first name for their daughter. I don't know anything about names or their meanings but I can find books on names and their meanings at the library and you can look up names what they mean and chose a proper name first name for your girl. Monica said cheerily. The next day Monica had brought them 6 books on names. Helen and Jack sat down and look at each book to find the perfect first name for their daughter; Helen got up 3 times to go to the bathroom while they look at the first book. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Are you all right, honey? Jack asked concerned as his girlfriend came out of the bathroom again. She smiled tiredly at him and sat back down on her bed next to him. You are tired you have to get more sleep! Jack said and caressed her cheek. Helen sighed and took his hand into hers. No, Jack, I'm fine it's just that the babies are keeping me awake all night! Jack squeezed her hand. That's why I want you to get some sleep now! No, honey, I want to find a name for our little baby daughter! I'm so excited about it and now we are here and we can't let it end like this! Jack looked at Helen not fully convinced by her answers. They were searching for names over 3 hours. I think I found a nice one! Jack said happily and Helen watched him surprised. What do you think about Megan Victoria? He waited for her reaction and Helen smiled and repeated the name over and over again. Our little Eric and Meg... She whispered and her hands wandered up and down her swollen belly. Eric Alexander and Megan Victoria Bennett! Jack announced smiling and laid his hand on Helen's belly too. I love you so much that it hurts! Jack whispered all of a sudden and Helen looked at him with shining eyes. I love you too! She whispered back and their heads slowly came closer and closer till their lips touched softly in an everlasting kiss, which showed them how lucky they were.  
  
Helen was reading in a book about birth control as Jack came back into the room. He had been in the cafe and got some cake and drinks for them. Helen looked up at him and saw this secret smile playing around his lips. What happened? She asked smiling. Jack laughed at her. Wow, honey, is it so obviously that I have something in common. Helen laughed at him and answered. Yes, it is sweetie and now I want to know what it is! Ok, I just met our director and he told me that I can stay at your room from now on. So I can take better care of you! Helen's face lit up as he came up and hugged her. What about Monica? I don't want her to be angry with me for kicking her out? Jack touched her cheek. Don't worry, the director told me that it was her idea and she is going to move into my room now. And I all ready talked with a friend of mine who got some houses in California. He has one that is empty at the moment and he would give it to us when we like it. He'll send me the material. Helen clapped her hand around his head and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Wow, Jack, can you imagine this? We in our own house? Jack kissed her back and held her in his arms. No, at the moment I can't but soon we will live our dream. I think it's good that we will have finished the rooms when the babies are born! Helen said and Jack nodded. Did he all ready tell you anything about the house? Helen asked excited and looked at him like a kid that was about to open presents. Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead as they lay down on the bed. He said that it has over 16 rooms, a huge garden and the best thing is it also has a little beach. Helen's eyes widened in surprise. It's next to the ocean? Yes, it is honey! I knew that you would like this! Jack, I can't wait to see it. They embraced each other. And the best thing is that it's not far away from my work at the lab of Prof Sharp. I'll help him to construct the new air-force jets. Jack told her and she nodded. I'm so happy, sweetie!  
  
It was night and Helen wasn't able to sleep. It felt like the babies were playing soccer or something. She turned to Jack and she could hear his regular breathing and moved her hand to take away some of his hair that had fallen into his face. He was so cute! Suddenly she felt her stomach turning around again and she had to go to the bathroom quickly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack and Helen where headed towards his parents' house now Helen was on the 7th month into her pregnancy her belly looked like it was about to explode! I can't wait to tell our parents the name we have chosen for our daughter said Helen happily. Me too! I know they will like the name very much. Said Jack smiling at Helen's stomach. When they arrived at Jack's parents both his and her mother were waiting for them at the door. They're said Michelle pointing to the car she and Kathrin ran down to meet them with their arms open in invitation to a hug. Jack Helen we are so happy you are here said Kathrin hugging them both Michelle followed with a hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks. We have so much to tell you said Jack looping his arm around his mother's shoulder. Their fathers' came outside to meet them they were hugged tightly by them; Jack help his dad and Helen's to take their luggage out of the car and into the house where they soon were settle into Helen's old bedroom. We have so much to tell you said Helen with a big smile on her lips. First off we have given the names to our kids you know our son's name and now for our daughter we have decided to name her Megan Victoria! What do you think? She asked them. Helen it is a beautiful name! Said Kathrin hugging her daughter. I love it too said Michelle and hugged Helen too. I still think you should have name her Zoe said Thomas. I think Megan Victoria is a wonderful named said Brian. Dad? What's with you and the name Zoe? Asked Jack wondering why his father wanted to name his daughter that. I can answer that said his mother. Your father wanted to named you Zoe if you had been born a girl. You wanted to named me that had I been born a girl! Said Jack with horror on his voice; Dad that is a horrible name for a girl. I don't think it's horrible on the contrary I think it is a beautiful name, but Megan is beautiful too he said. A friend of mine has offer us a house too said Jack. A big house with 16 rooms a big garden and has a little beach too! Jack that is wonderful said his mother where is the house at? It is in California close to where Helen and I work he said. Jack that is a big house, but how are you going to afford it? Asked Brian. We are not moving in yet, my friend told me we could help us with a mortgage and arrange an affordable mortgage payment for us. They talked about the house the kids birth for the rest of the day and into the night Helen got up and told everyone she going to bed. The kids want me to go to sleep now she said with a smile. I will go up there in a minute said Jack.  
  
During the night Helen got up to go to the bathroom like usual but this time there was nothing usual about it. Mom!!!! Helen scream. Everyone got out of bed upon hearing her screams and ran towards the bathroom. Helen was standing in the middle of it holding her belly water was flowing down her legs. Mom what is wrong with me? She asked afraid. Your water has broken we have to take you to the hospital immediately her mother said. My water has broken? But how? It isn't time I still have 2 more months before the kids are born she said crying. Helen began to feel the contractions and wanted to push! Helen don't push said Michelle holding her hand. I know it hurts but you can't push now you have to hold them for a little longer. The pain was so intense Helen began to scream again; I want to push she said I want to push. Helen breath said Kathrin, honey you have to hold them, breath it will help ease the pain she said to her daughter. Brian hurry or the babies are going to be born in the car yelled Kathrin. Thomas called the hospital on his cell phone to have someone ready to take Helen into the emergency room. When they arrived the doctors were waiting for them outside the door ready to take Helen into the delivery room. What happened? Asked the doctor taking Helen's blood pressure. Her water sack broke; she is only 7 months pregnant said her mother. She is having twins please help her. The babies are premature said the doctor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- The doctor quickly looked over Helen, who was screaming in pain. Please doctor you have to help my daughter! Pleaded her mother tears running down her cheeks. The doctor winked and 3 nurses arrived immediately. Take her to room 479 and call the doctor from the birth station and his assistant I think we have to operate her. What are you going to do what to my baby? Michelle asked as the nurses took Helen away after getting the news from the doctor. Kathrin hugged her to calm her down a little, but it was nearly impossible and Kathrin was nervous too. She and Michelle had become very good friends since they met and they both were so happy that their children were together and about to have a family on their own. The doctor looked at them seriously. It's not so unusual that a woman gives birth to twins in the 7th month, but I don't know where these bleeding came from. My colleagues and I will check this. We will let you know if something happens. Thank you doctor, we will wait here. Kathrin said and smiled sadly at the man. He nodded as if he did understand their fears. You can go up on the 4th floor where we will look at her. It may be easier for you and us to give you the information then.  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Jack, his parents and Helen's parents were still sitting in the huge halls of the hospital. It was two hours ago since they arrived. Jack was sitting some feet away from them. He was angry, angry at himself. He was near to tears. She didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved someone better. Someone who was brave and strong in such important moments.  
  
2 hours ago as they had been waiting he went to the toilet and went past the operating room. He could hear Helen's cries and so many thoughts spinning in his head at this moment. He stopped in front of the door even if his mind told him to went by this and leave this screams of pain behind. But his feet just couldn't. The door opened and a nurse stepped out, her coat was full of blood and she smiled a little at Jack. Are you, Jack Bennett? She asked quietly and yet softly. Jack couldn't remember what he did next, but she seemed to know it was him. She is whispering your name over and over again. Do you want to see your girlfriend? Jack was frozen. He heard the nurses' words but they were so far away from where he was. He just saw all the blood on her coat and Helen's frightened face when they left home. Mr. Bennett, can I help you? He came back to senses and saw that the nurse was supporting his arm. He wasn't able to speak at this moment and just stammered a little thanks and walked by to the toilet. Jack hated himself for that. He had been fighting with himself, but he just couldn't see her. He couldn't stand seeing her in such a condition. But she did need you, you idiot!! A small voice in his head shouted at him and he put his hands over his ears to stop the voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up just to see his Mom standing there. Baby, are you all right? She asked and her eyes were sending out warm shivers to his spine and he just fell into her arms crying. Mom, I just couldn't... I couldn't go to her... he cried into her shoulder as she held him close to her. It's all right, honey. I know that it is a very stressful time for you and I know you tried your best, Jack. The doctor arrived, sweat running down his face and he was rubbing his hand in a bloody towel. What happened, doctor? How is she? Michelle asked, her eyes red from crying. Her husband had his arms around her. He sighed tiredly. The babies are Ok. We didn't have to get them. It wasn't her water that broke it was just some fluid. But she had inner bleeding we had to stop and that was more difficult. The babies are all right and healthy, it didn't harm them. What about my daughter? Brian asked concerned. The doctor got a small smile on her face. She has high fever, but we all ready treated her with the best medicine we have for pregnant women. She's not sleeping very peacefully at the moment and she always screams the name Jack. I bet it is you! He watched jack through his glasses. Jack nodded lightly and his eyes were watering up. His babies were Ok, but Helen needed him now! Can I see her, doctor? He asked quietly. Sure you can! Go ahead, I think it would help her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack picked into her room to see if she was awake, she was and he could see were tubes coming form her arms, another in her stomach and one more in her nose. Helen! I'm here said Jack trembling. Jack! Oh Jack! I'm so frighten said Helen weeping. Jack what is wrong with me? What happened to my babies? Helen don't worry the doctor said the babies are ok and they are still inside of you. Can you feel them? He asked. Yes I can, I can feel them move. What happened then? She asked. The doctor said what broke was not your water it was just some fluid she also said you have some internal bleeding and they don't know how it came about. He answered. I was bleeding? Did that hurt my babies? Did I hurt them? She asked crying. No Helen the bleeding did not hurt them you did not hurt them; our children are very strong that is why the doctor left them inside of you. He told her. What if something happens while they are inside of me? What is going to happen to then? Helen calmed down you need to rest, you need not to worry about the well being of our kids the doctor knows what she is doing. Jack said to Helen. She made sure that if something were to happen that she would know in an instant that is why you have all this tubes in your body to help the doctor make sure you and the babies are ok. He assured her. Are you going to stay with me tonight? She asked him. I will ask the doctor if I can stay to keep you company. Helen, I want to apologise for running away earlier I . . .I was afraid I could not bear to see you in such a state; Helen you deserve better than this you deserve someone better than me. You don't deserve a coward for a husband and the children certainly don't need a coward for a father. Please forgive me. Jack you are not a coward please don't say that. I know why you didn't wanted to see me at first you don't have to explain anything to me I love you, Jack! That is all I know and I know our children are going to be very proud of you they are going to be blessed with the best father in the world! She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jack was allowed to sleep in the same room as Helen to keep her company to soothe her bad dreams, and to remind her that she was not alone he was with her and he would remain by her side until she was in a better shape to go home. Helen's dreams were restless; she could see she was hurting her children in them at one point she woke up screaming their names calling them. Jack held her in his arms and told her that it was only a bad dream the children were doing fine she was not hurting them at all. The next day the doctor came in told Jack to wait outside for a moment while she did a test on Helen's water. I want to know what is it that you are going to do to her he said and stayed firmly wanting to see what was about to happen. If you want to stay it's all right with me, but I must warned you most fathers' to be usually vomit or faint during this exam! She told him. Jack was determined to see the kind of test she was about to run on Helen so he stayed. First the doctor got a nurse to bring her some long needles in a metal tray then she presided to glove her hands; after she finished reading herself the nurse handed her a long needle with a long tube attached to it which then the she inserted into Helen's stomach. Jack vomited when he saw the doctor insert the needle into Helen's stomach and take out some of the amniotic fluid that protected the twins. I told you that could happen Mr. Bennett you should have left the room when I said so! The doctor told Jack. Another nurse came into the room to take Jack out of it and another came in to clean up his mess. Jack sat outside of Helen's room the nurse gave him a pill to settle his stomach after what he saw done to his girlfriend. Did the doctor had to do that to Helen? He asked the nurse. Yes she has to! The extraction of the amniotic fluid is done to check on the baby and how he/she is using the nutrients the mother is passing from the umbilical cord. She answered him. Is there no other way to find that out? He asked. No Mr. Bennett there isn't this is the safest and most accurate way to find out. She replied. Doesn't that needle touches the babies or hurts them? No, it doesn't. That is why the doctor used the ultrasound first to make sure the needle did not hurt any of your children when she inserted it into your girlfriend's stomach she assured him. Jack felt a little better knowing the doctor took the greatest care in the world to make sure Helen and the babies were doing well. 


End file.
